


It's All A World of Fantasy

by SantaMoomin



Series: Avengers in Fantasyland [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaMoomin/pseuds/SantaMoomin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton- Assassin for Hire</p><p>One of many drabbles/short stories to come</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All A World of Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the title. I am unoriginal.
> 
> This was all sparked by some doodles I did during some downtime at Pathfinder game. These will all just be random little drabbles set inside the same universe.
> 
> For now, I'll probably just focus on writing little intros? Who's would you like to see next?

There was a party going on in the palace of a well respected nobleman’s house. There were all manner of fancy decorations about. Golden goblets, fine wine, rich food, anything you could think of. There was dancing and merriment abounding everywhere and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves quite a bit.

It’s a shame the host could not see the look of glee on his guests faces. His face was laying flush against the cool stone floor of his chambers, blood pooling around him slowly. It wasn’t long before his wife found him and began shrieking for someone to help.

By then, his killer was long gone. No one had seen him slip onto the compound and through a hole in the wall just as no one had seen him leave the same way. Just as he had planned it. His jobs always went as he had planned them.

The assassin watched as the party dispersed from his perch in a tall fir tree, it’s needles obscuring anyone’s view of him. His faithful companion, a red-tailed hawk, was making itself at home on his shoulder as his eyes stayed trained on the manor. This happened after every job he took. Watching the as the body was discovered, seeing the faces of every life their death affected. If it was remote, he’d sit somewhere far off and watch the shallow grave he’d dug.

There was no rhyme or reason for these actions. he felt no remorse for the men and women that met their end at his blades or arrows. They all deserved what had happened to them. Perhaps he thought maybe one day he would shock himself out of such a shadowy profession. Whatever the reason might be, it was time to leave before he was spotted.

With little effort, he leaned his body back, free-falling from the branch before catching the next one, repeating the technique till he was nearing the bottom where the limbs were much stronger. Giving the area a once over he hurried along the sturdy branches towards the neighboring kingdom. Gis employer was there and he needed to collect his payment for a job well done.


End file.
